


Crier en silence

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [12]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Helen Smith Needs a hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Pensées et sentiments d'Helen durant la saison 2
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Crier en silence

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai fini la saison 2 hier soir et j'ai eu besoin d'écrire un petit quelque chose.  
> Donc oui, je débarque sur le fandom (même si j'ai lu les fic d'Amande qui sont trop bien)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sa vie se brise. Une à une, toutes les pièces qui formaient son quotidien se détachent, et son cœur devient miettes, trou béant dans sa poitrine.

John, son mari, son amour, son tout, risque sa vie parmi les vautours du Reich se disputant les restes du rêve d'Hitler.

Et Thomas, son Thomas.... Helen voudrait croire que John peut tout arranger. Elle voudrait croire qu'ils resteront ensemble pour toujours, qu'un jour, son fils portera le bel uniforme de son père, qu'il se tiendra aux côtés d'une jolie demoiselle tout de blanc vêtus, qu'un jour il lui présentera ses enfants....

Mais le Reich vas lui voler son fils. Comme il lui a volé son époux, petit à petit.

Sans qu’elle ne le réalise, le vide de son cœur s'étend, la dévorant de l'intérieur.

Mais Helen sourit. Elle sourit au monde, à cette société qu'elle voudrait fuir pour protéger les siens. Elle joue son rôle, épouse parfaite, mère modèle.

Et à l'intérieur, elle hurle en silence, comme si ses cris de douleur pouvaient combler ce vide.

Elle n'a que ça. Que ces cris silencieux qui résonnent dans le vide de son cœur, accompagnant la lente destruction de son monde.

Et ces jeux d'apparences et de paraître qui ne céderont pas aux larmes.


End file.
